Samhain Sunset
by miistical
Summary: The two were face to face, Harry's warm breath flowing over the top of Tom's throat. He whispered, "Happy Samhain." Tom, his eyes already closed, gripped Harry tighter. "Happy Samhain."


Happy Halloween!

* * *

Minister Marvolo Slytherin was a fair politician. He did wonders for orphaned youths and helped educated the general public about the advances the Muggle world had successfully made. Even when he had been just Lord Slytherin he was highly sought after by witches and wizards alike—anyone who wanted any such fame or notoriety pleaded and bribed and seduced their way to his side though all failed in their attempts. While a Dark wizard, he was the epitome of a gentleman. Truly, there wasn't a witch or wizard alive surprised by his run and win of the minister's office.

Of course some weren't as accepting of Lord Slytherin's policies but their voices never took hold. The pureblood Lords and Ladies were only too happy to back a fellow Lord and the rest of the populace was satisfied by his namesake and his concern for their children. Young witches and wizards were special and needed care and protection and Lord Slytherin had made that case his central focus since joining the Wizengamot. And now, firmly in his second term as minister, Lord Slytherin had begun campaigning for creature rights.

His office was usually lit by candles alone and it created an atmosphere of serenity. The soft scratching of his quill was often the only sound in the room, his breathing near silent. However, the minister was not alone that fine evening. While the minister worked on a recent bill that Lord Malfoy had brought up under his discretion, the second body in the room moved restlessly. A smirk curled his mouth but Marvolo Slytherin did nothing more and continued to read through the intricacies that went into giving creatures land rights. A huff and more shifting drew his eyes for a second but that was enough to send a wave of amusement through him.

A young man, his green eyes bright against his dark skin and darker hair, had draped himself across one of the chairs, his legs thrown over one of the arms. A random book rested on his lap and he was absently thumbing through it, his eyes flickering from page to page. The minister knew, should he ask, that the other man would be able to tell him any detail from the text. Warmth bloomed in his chest, a small and contained thing, and the minister turned back to the legislation.

The young man swung his legs and waited with growing impatience. He knew that the darling minister was taking his sweet time just to bother him and he hated how well it was working. However, he knew Marvolo couldn't keep him waiting for much longer. They had both agreed on celebrating Samhain together and sunset was just over an hour away; he could wait just a bit longer.

Just as he submitted himself for more waiting, Marvolo finally sat back. The young man perked up from his lounging position and threw the book on the nearby side table. With one last flourish, the minister signed his name and sent the paper on its way. The parchment folded into itself and just barely managed to fly off to the archives before the young man had perched himself on the desk. The minister threaded his fingers together and watched the other with a sense of smug satisfaction.

The man arranged himself more comfortably, his feet resting on the cushion on either side of the minister's knees, and leaned back on his hands. He grinned and asked, his voice a teasing thing, "Are you finally done loving your job more than me?"

Tom smirked, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "Be careful Harry, lest you become jealous over paperwork."

Harry huffed an exaggerated breath and stuck his nose in the air. His mouth curled in distaste and he sneered, "Lords do not grow _jealous_." He immediately dropped into a leer and leaned forward, his palms pressed into the hard wood of the desk. "Besides, _I'm_ the one you go to bed with."

Tom leaned forward in return and rested his hands on Harry's hips, dragging him closer until he was barely on the edge of the desk. However, before either of them could get any closer, three heavy raps on the wooden door interrupted them. Before Tom could call out, the door opened to reveal Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge.

Her simpering voice reached the two men before she even cleared the threshold. "Minister, I am _so sorry_ to bother you, but the Lords wish to have your immediate attention and I just couldn't stop them—"

When she finally looked up, she stopped dead at the sight of Harry on the minister's desk, his legs spread wide and waist twisted. At the sight of Minister Slytherin looking past the boy's shoulder, her mouth hung open, a strangled gasp choking her. Her sudden and abrupt stop did not deter the incoming Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot; Umbridge was unceremoniously pushed out of the way and into a corner of the room.

Every face of the Wizengamot was in varying degrees of shock and were met with an amused quirk of Harry's brow and the minister's unimpressed stare. "Is there something you need, ladies and gentlemen?"

Lord Abbot spluttered out, " _Minister_!" his voice completely shocked.

Over him Lord Shaklebolt said, "Mister Minister, _surely_ you understand how inappropriate this is!"

Before Tom could reply with his usual tone of drawling derision, Lord Black cut in. "Quiet down you posh arseholes," he yelled, "they're not actually doing anything! Really, good on you minster for having a better sex life than these prudes."

Lady Parkinson glared at the vulgar man. She snapped, " _Lord Black_! That may well be, but this office is still a professional setting!"

The ever-practical Lady Longbottom nodded and eyed Harry. "I do agree with you both somewhat but I am most wary about our young man here."

" _Wary_?!" Lord Prewett shouted. "Minister, he is a _child_! You can't seriously be in any sort of relationship with a boy?!"

As each Lord and Lady gave their unwanted opinion, Harry could feel Tom's hands slowly tightening their grip on his hips. Harry placed a single hand on Tom's and softly rubbed a thumb over his knuckles. While he tried to get Tom to relax, he sighed theatrically. "I know, I know, we've heard it all before. I suppose it _is_ true that our relationship is a little unfair."

Umbridge, finally out of her stupor, stepped forward with a plastic smile plastered on her face. She glanced between the two men and said, "Now, young man, the minister is a _respectful Lord_ and we can't be having such distasteful rumors spreading about him. Besides, the minister is surely too _esteemed_ for such a young child - perhaps once you've finished your education you could return to your... _relationship_. However, I'd suggest that you come with me so we can take you to the Obliviators and—"

Already tired of her talking, Harry snorted. He waved his hand and cut her off. Before she could restart her tirade, the green eyed man bent his legs and hooked them around the minister's chair. Looking the Undersecretary dead in the eyes, Harry pulled the chair further in between his legs, causing Tom to rest with his arms curled around Harry's hips.

"Honestly, you're all idiots." Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Lord Black. "Not you Sirius, you're always welcomed."

Lord Black grinned and winked at him before bowing. "Why thank you, my Lord."

Harry chuckled at the mild mocking tone. He turned back to the others, lips pressed in a thin smile. "Here you all are, so _concerned_ about the minister but none of you have even asked how Marvolo is feeling! Why he's only 84 and yet here I am, 224 and in a relationship with him. The age is quite off in my favor, you know."

With that Harry let his smile slowly transform into a grin, his pearly fangs flashing easily. A few of the Ladies gasped, their hands flying to their throats, while some of the Lords stepped back in instinctual fear. (Lord Black, Lord Weasley, Lord Shaklebolt, and Lady Longbottom actually laughed. ' _Of course_ ,' they all thought, ' _of course the minister would have a vampire as a lover_.')

However, Umbridge did not share in the mix of fear and mirth. Instead, her face became blotchy in her anger and embarrassment. Harry didn't even let her open her mouth. Not wanting to deal with her ugliness any longer, the man waved a hand. His magic came to life under his gentle persuasion and wrapped around Umbridge, silencing her and locking her limbs in place.

Shaking, Umbridge projected her loathing through her eyes but Harry simply returned it with an impassive gaze. He calmly told her, "Now listen closely, Madam Umbridge. If you try _anything_ against any of the Lords here, I will kill you. If you try anything against the minister, I will use you as my own personal food source. And if you ever try _anything_ against the Ancient and Most Blessed House of Peverell again, I will have you sentenced and Kissed. Do you understand me, madam?"

Harry released her and she fell to her knees with a thud, one hand reached out to help steady her. He restated, " _Do you understand me, madam_?"

She looked up and scrambled to her feet. Umbridge spat, "I'll have you arrested for this!"

Tom, finally out of patience, tightened his grip on Harry. His wand smoothly slid into his hand and, with a sharp flick and silent incantation, Tom obliviated the woman. She swayed, her balance gone, and only stayed up thanks to Lord Malfoy's quick reflexes. The blond aristocrat bow to the minister and said, "I'll take her off your hands, minister." The Lord steered her through the door and they were gone.

The other Lords, though some were hesitant to leave their colleague, hurried after Lord Malfoy. The rest who tried to stay were then herded out the door by a grinning Lord Black. Right before he closed the door, the Lord looked back and winked. Harry, unable to keep a straight face any longer, started laughing before the door even closed.

The vampire turned his grin on Tom, whose face had returned to its natural mask of polite disinterest. Harry ran his hands up Tom's arms and across his shoulders. "We should _definitely_ do that more often."

Tom sighed and gently squeezed Harry's hips. He wondered aloud, "What have I done to deserve your tiring affections?"

Far too used to the question, Harry leaned forward and swiftly changed from having Tom between his legs to straddling the man's thighs. He melted against Tom's broad shoulders and purred into his ear, "You _impressed_ me. No other wizard has magic like yours - I would have been a fool to let you go. Not to mention," he leaned back and flashed his fangs another time, his eyes dark and smoldering, " _you_ were the one who had practically jumped me when you learned who I was. Lord of House Peverell, who could _resist_?"

The last syllable ended with a hiss. Tom, his own eyes a bleeding red, smirked and pulled Harry even closer, their bodies molded together. Each arch and bend of their bodies fitted perfectly and Harry surged for a kiss. There was nothing gentle about it, their teeth already clashing while their tongues tangled together. Harry let Tom take control of his mouth and moaned in delight. The coil in his stomach became tighter and tighter and Harry was soon rocking into Tom's stomach, puffs of warm air fogging up his glasses.

In a rare fit of control, Harry wrenched his mouth from Tom's, only to drag his lips down the man's throat. His eyes half-mast, Harry scraped his fangs across the delicate flesh, red lines blooming in his wake. Tom growled at the feeling and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair in return. He yanked Harry's head down, the burst of pain only adding to the haze in Harry's head. Tom eyed Harry's own throat before reaching up and mouthing at the skin behind Harry's ear.

Harry keened, his hands clutched at Tom's shoulders. Tom worried at the skin with his teeth, Harry's dark skin challenging him to leave a visible mark. While Tom's mouth bit and sucked at the sensitive skin, his right hand wandered down Harry's spine before resting on the swell of his ass. With a firm hand he pressed down and a broken moan was forced out of the vampire. Harry went to lean even further into Tom's warm body but Tom was already leaning back before he could.

The green eyed man tried to blink through the heaviness of his lust while Tom happily eyed the mark he had been able to leave. Harry whimpered and tried to press against Tom again but Tom held him off by the waist. He hauled Harry back up on the desk and Harry pouted as he glared at his lover as Tom stood and moved around his desk.

"Really?!" Harry whined.

Tom just smirked and straightened his clothing. Harry groaned and flopped back against the wood. His eyes followed his tease of a lover as Tom went through the motions of smoothing down his robes, giving away nothing of their brief entanglement. Tom looked back at Harry's unimpressed gaze and raised an eyebrow. "We do have a previous engagement to attend to, Hadrian."

Harry rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose at the use of his first name. He groaned one more time before jumping down and walking over to sulk by Tom. Before Harry could pout much longer, Tom closed the distance between them, his hands on Harry's waist, and looked him in the eye. He murmured, "We have a ceremony to conduct and a proper bed at home, Hadrian. Do you _still_ wish to spend the evening here?"

" _Well_ ," Harry drawled, his eyes twinkling as he pressed himself back against Tom, "when you put it like that, how can a lowly peasant like me say no? Get to it, old man!"

Tom twisted and apparated them straight into the Forbidden Forest. With Harry's coven living within the grounds, as well as Tom's own relationship with Hogwarts' Headmistress McGonagall, it was no problem to gain apparition permission on Hogwarts grounds. They paused just to reorient themselves and then they were both off, brushing back the curving leaves and branches with their magic.

It wasn't long before they came across the creature wards, a set of barriers that only allowed creatures and approved humans though. Harry went through first with Tom right behind him. Instead of the vast continuation of forest that the wards tricked approaching people into seeing, the two entered a large clearing that was the home of the forest's thestrals.

Harry immediately went over to the horse-like creatures, cooing at them as they affectionately nipped at his hair and clothing. Tom stood back and watched Harry as he pet each thestral on the snout and elongated leather neck. Harry had always been of a better temperament for the creatures of the forest, sentient and otherwise. Instead Tom dealt with the polices of the centaurs and left the innate fondness of the forest dwellers to the vampire.

Tom easily remembered the first meeting between the two of them. He had gone to the vampire coven's Elders, as well as the centaur herd's leaders, to propose an alliance: if they backed him in his run for minister, he would put forth legislation that would return their rights to them. Tom had just gained their support when Harry had burst in the room, his smile wide and gleaming, and had interrupted the entire meeting to ask the lead centaur where she wished the unicorns to move to.

Easily masking his annoyance, Tom had turned to one of the Elders and asked after Harry's identity. While the centaurs explained to Harry where the unicorns should be next, the vampire Elders explained to Tom that the new man was Hadrian Ignotus Peverell.

Tom had immediately recognized the significance of the name and had then sworn to gain Harry's alliance as well. It took Tom months before he realized that Harry was older than him and another few months for him to realize that Tom had stopped trying to garner Harry's alliance and had started to try and gain his affections. (Harry had found the entire thing very amusing and had pretended to be a bit more oblivious than he really was.) When Tom was finally successful, the vampires and centaurs were only too happy to aid Tom in his conquest. As Harry was the only person the unicorns allowed near, Tom had immediately gained their trust when Harry expressed his interest in Tom.

Just as Tom shook himself out of his reminiscing thoughts, the centaurs entered the clearing. The sun had just touched the horizon and Tom estimated that they only had an hour or so before they had to start their Samhain ritual. However, Tom again stayed back while Harry greeted his old friends warmly. When all the pleasantries were out of the way, the centaurs were quick to point them in the direction of an area that would benefit the most from their ritual. Harry easily thanked them and latched onto Tom. The two began their walk in silence and continued it in such a fashion.

Occasionally Harry would run a bit farther and wait for Tom's long strides to catch up with him. Harry's contentment rolled off him in waves and even Tom could not help but feel the same—it wasn't often that they could just simply enjoy each other's presence and Tom was glad to spend his time with a like-minded individual who still managed to challenge him as Harry did. They repeated the process multiple times with breaks where Harry just leaned against Tom, his face nuzzled into Tom's shoulder.

By the time they reached their destination, the sun had sunk down halfway and was steadily disappearing. The area was easy to identify by the sudden drop in magic reserves. Harry immediately went off to gather kindling while Tom took out his wand and methodically cleared the ground of debris. By the time Tom finished cleaning up, Harry had gathered all the wood he could hold and placed the bundle into the center of the small clearing. Tom waited for Harry to back away a few steps before he flicked his wand and set the wood on fire.

Harry easily Conjured the two ritual bags they had made earlier that week and handed off one to Tom. The taller man slid his wand back into its holster and took the 12 o'clock point of the fire pit. Harry stood across from him at the 6 o'clock spot and the two waited until the sun finally settled down for the night. The moment night fell upon them the two released their hold on their magic and buried it into the ground. Breathing in deeply, the two men centered themselves and then they started.

Harry began walking and went first. He untied his bag and threw in sage. "May Mother Magic purge this land of filth and poison. May Mother Magic remove the negative energies that surround this land and stimulate mental and emotional clarity." His voice was steady and deep, the words spilling from his lips easily.

Tom reached the 6 o'clock point and went next, his voice like silk as he threw in mint. The fire burned brighter in turn. "May Mother Magic renew the positive energies of this land. May Mother Magic draw forth the potential of this land and provide protection for all its inhabitants."

Back and forth they went, each herb adding fuel to the fire, making it burn higher and higher. Soon the flames lost all its red until it was a deep purple and brilliant green. And still they continued.

Ginger was thrown and Harry spoke, wishing confidence and luster. Thyme was thrown and Tom spoke, banishing those who wished harm and balanced the Dark and the Light. Harry added ivy and lavender, praying to Mother Magic for love and purity, restfulness and strength. Tom fed in peonies and juniper, chanting to Mother Magic, hoping She blessed the land with health and safety.

The forest around them had calmed and quieted until nothing was left but for the crackle of the fire and their very own breathing. Tom and Harry slowed to a stop and Tom threw in his bundle of jasmine. He rose his arms, as if about to embrace the heat, and spoke one last time. "May Mother Magic encourage the dreams of the creatures of the forest and may She bless them in all they strive to achieve."

The fire pulsed in a wave of warmth. Harry silently let his own bundle of roses fall into the pit. He rose his arms as well and spoke one more time. "May Mother Magic attract true and deep love and may She bless the creatures of this forest with their soul match." The love in his voice transferred easily into the ritual and the fire pulsed again before exploding outward in a burst of energy.

Harry swayed with the wave and Tom went down on one knee. Their light magical exhaustion had them resting for a while, their breathing labored as they watched the nearby leaves become brighter and the blooms more vibrant. Once his breathing returned to normal, Harry managed a stumbling crawl over to Tom. They laid next to each other and just watched the fire slowly return to normal.

When the fire finally calmed down enough to resemble a normal one again, Tom wandlessly cast a Tempus. The floating letters of 11:44 stood out in bright contrast to the darkness that slowly creeped up on them. Tom sighed and moved to stand, a grunt catching him off balance as Harry caught his sleeve in a quick grip. Tom sat back down and turned to the other man, eyebrows furrowed.

A quick brush of lips easily cleared the tiredness from his eyes and the confusion from his features. He leaned back just enough to whisper, "I love you, Tom."

Without a word Tom leaned back in, closing the few inches between them, and gently returned the sweet kiss. He murmured against Harry's mouth, "And I love you as well, Harry."

Harry smiled sleepily and slurred, "I'll need to feed in the morning."

Tom nodded and reached for Harry's hand. He hauled them both up, Harry's weight resting heavily against Tom, though he couldn't really find himself to be annoyed about it. As they stood the fire slowly died until it disappeared with nothing but a whisper. In the sudden darkness Tom somehow managed to apparate them straight into their bedroom without Harry getting splinched.

Harry whined and nuzzled his face into Tom's neck while Tom Vanished their outerwear. Harry shivered and shuffled closer to Tom. While he had been more than happy to have Tom warm him up earlier, all Harry wanted now was to sleep in Tom's arms.

The vampire walked them to the bed and pulled Tom into him, letting them both fall back onto the bed. Tom raised himself up over Harry, his forearms pressed into the bedding. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and arched up to kiss his cheek. Tom leaned down to kiss Harry properly. The older wizard hummed lazily into the kiss and pulled back with an indulgent grin.

The two push and pull their way up to the head of the bed. Harry waved his hand and the covers were pulled from under them. They slowly floated over them as Harry wrapped his entire body around Tom. The two were face to face, Harry's warm breath flowing over the top of Tom's throat. He whispered, "Happy Samhain."

Tom, his eyes already closed, gripped Harry tighter. "Happy Samhain."


End file.
